


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°89 : « Ami »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [89]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Corran Horn reunited with his old buddies, Drabble, F/M, Legends Never Die, Party, The author reunited with her old buddies (metaphorically)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Des retrouvailles dignes de l'Escadron Rogue, et un Corran Horn heureux comme jamais. Que demander de mieux ?





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°89 : « Ami »

**Author's Note:**

> CRIEZ ALLÉLUIA, VÉNÉREZ-MOI, CAR JE VOUS OFFRE... L'ESCADRON ROGUE, eh ouaaaaiiiis ! (Et je suis parfaitement obligée de crier, toutafé :p)

Les membres de l'Escadron Rogue avaient pris, chacun de leur côté, de longues vacances, acceptées par le Commandement comme bien méritées après d'âpres batailles.

À leur retour sur Coruscant, la veille au soir de leur briefing de rentrée, ils prirent de l'avance sur leurs retrouvailles officielles.

Au milieu de cette grande fête, Corran Horn, main dans la main avec son épouse Mirax Terrik, appréciait grandement cette réunion, après des semaines de séparation.

C'était agréable de se retrouver avec toute sa vieille bande de copains, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'au bonheur présent.

**Author's Note:**

> L'état d'esprit de Corran est aussi le mien, chaque fois que je reprends la lecture des “X-Wing”. Tellement l'impression de retrouver mes vieux potes, dès que j'ouvre un livre... * 0 *


End file.
